Mattarok vs MrPlasmaCosmos
This page is fot the use of Matarrok and MrPlasmaCosmos respectively. La Baryntha, an island of the Grand Line. The fields are a beautiful shade of green and the trees almost always bear fruit. And in the center of the island, a stone fountain what spews out crystaline water of the purest kind. This water is said to cure any wound, heal any disease, and empower those with strong will and pure hearts. In addition, somewhere on this island there grows a stalk which bears a single Devil Fruit every genersation. With everything that exists on this island, you'd think people would be clammering to go there, with it's beautiful scenery, crystal water, and Devil fruit plants, but the exact opposite is true. No one willingly goes to La Baryntha. Very few who do come back alive. The seas were calm, the water crystal blue, almost clear enough to see the bottome of the coast. And unbeknoswnst to each other, four ships were headed staright for La Baryntha. From the northern coast came a large raft made of mixed and matched logs, on it was a man who was busy tinkering with wood and wires, he glanced over his hsoulder a moment to notice the incoming island. "Marvelous. What a nice place to stop and rest for a while. Maybe I'll find some useful rescources here." From the East came a small fishing boat. In board seemed to be a lone merchent. He surveryed the island calmly. "The sea around here is teeming with fish, I should be able to catch alot today." Form the south came a large warship. Many people were on board, but the one who stood out was a larger man with crimson dreadlocks. "Sir it seems that the Armada has dispersed, we cannot locate them." a subordinate said. "Dammit! How hard can it be to follow a god damn warship! Those idiotic vermin!" The larger man yelled. "Sir, up ahead, theres an island." another subordinate said. "Fine, we'll wait there, those pathetic vermin couldn't have fallen to far behind." And from the west a massive ship approached . Its black flag fluttering in the wind. Several people were on deck "Awesome!" The smallest member shouted " I've got a good feeling 'bout this island." said the largest member A head suddenly popped out the water. "It's beautiful!" She said. She was starry eyed as she looked in awe. "I'm drawing that, with or without your permission." "Go right ahead Violet. But i'm not coming. I'm not in the mood for exploring." said a boy who seemed to have authority. "Me,Dante and Zeon will guard the ship. Understood?" "Aye!" The crew shouted in unison. They went around getting ready for docking. Meanwhile to the north of the island a small raft lay beached ashore and footsteps trekked up the sand. in a nearby forest a tree fell. a man stood over it. "Splendid, this wood will make an excellent tool." the man said waving his hand. as he did the tree seemed to disjoint itself falling into neat piles of similarly sized panks and logs. The man unrolled a large amount of wire from his wrist and began to bind and hew the planks. On the opposite side of the island a large force had gathered. "Sir according to our maps this island is La Baryntha, the cursed island of walls." a subordinate of a larger man said "Whatever, it seems to be deserted. Well then I'll just claim it as my own then, the more land the better." "Do you want us to come with you sir?" another subordinate asked. "Don't bother, why would I need your help?" The man roared as he swung a large axe over his shoulder and headed out. On the east of the island a small fishing boat lay anchored of the coast. A merchant lugged a large pack up the beach. "I might aswell make camp for the night and see if I can find some food. I'm starting go get a bit tired of salted fish. I'm sure my nets will be fine without me for the night." he said as he began setting up a tent. The small group struggled to keep up with the winged mermaid. "Slow down Violet" shouted the boy. "Tiron,don't waste your breath. She's looking for the best angle to draw from." The older crewmate said. "Yeah but why'd she have to go so fast?" Tiron whined. They kept quiet and carried on chasing Violet. Up front. Hmm. What spot should i choose. Oooh i like that angle i can see the whole island from there.But its a bit far away. Meh, they can catch up she carried on in no particular direction. Faraway from the group Maya was skipping around looking for a nice flower to put in her hair. Hopefully Dante would find her more attractive. "Aah!" she sighed loudly and collapsed on the ground thinking about their inevitable marriage . What would she wear and where would it take place. Probably at Raftel when Dax was the pirate king. She picked herself up and skipped again. The north side of the island coming into sight. But it was then things began to happen. As each of the five people took one more step the island began to shake violently. As each of the five in contact with the island struggled to keep their footing it resounded. A voice inaudible to those off the surface of the island. As if the island itself were speaking to its inhabitants. "Kabe Kabe no Mi... yawatanoyabushirazu!!!" Suddenly the ground erupted all across the island. Giant walls of solid stone, wood, and earth broke free of the land and settled as a giant maze that spanned the whole land. Sometime in the past perhaps, a single fruit from the stalk may have fallen into the water spring, the spring which consequently fed the entire island with clean, fresh, pure water. The plants, the land, had soaked up the juices from the rotten fruit that had fallen into this water. The entire island was a Devil Fruit user! "Damn, how cumbersome." the man with the wires and wood said. He quickly packed a large, almost impossible amount of wood into his pack and quickly turned around to attack the wall. "Wire SLICER!" The man roared as the wire came in direct contact with the wall. But the wall didn't budge. Not even a scratch. "Huh? Great, looks like's i'll be walking." the man said. Meanwhile to the south... "Damn wall. DIE" the larger man roared as he struck with his axe. This seemed to have no affect. "What! My axe which can cleave a ship cannot scrath this blasted wall!" To the east. "Darn, it destroyed my tent. Better see if I can jump it. Shio Step!" the merchant said as a whirl of white forced him upward but as he came to the top of the wall it was overgrown with plantlife and sealed off. Flowers grew quickly and projected sunlight down into the tunnel. "Well this situation just went from bad to worse." the merchant said landing. To the west... "Violet!" Tiron shouted "Violet! Are you okay?! Answer us Violet!" He heard no reply. "Damn wall, SILVER WOLF BLITZ!" The older crewmate took out his guns fired at the point of the wall he figured would be weakest. His haki reinforced bullets bounced off without damaging it."Tiron if were stuck here. We're gonna need you to transform." He said. "Nope, never again." Tiron grinned. "I thought your bullets could penetrate anything?" Tiron chuckled changing the subject "Well not anything. But i never thought i'd see something that my bullets couldn't." He was stunned by the hardness of the wall. "Well it doesn't look like were completely trapped. The walls are leading somewhere. Lets see were it leads." He turned and silently cursed himself for wasting 2 magasines of bullets. He only had two more, only 16 bullets! Tiron had his hands pressed together as if he was praying. Please be okay Violet. Meanwhile Violet was far from okay, in her rush to get to the perfect spot, she had crashed into a wall. "Aww, i wonder where they are? They where behind me a second ago?" She groaned on the ground, she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "Fists of Beauty!" Maya unleashed a barrage of punches on the walls. Punching the wall 2 times every second. Grrr not working. She ran up the wall and tried to jump over. Too many plants. She frowned. Wait for me Dante she thoughtt determinedly. Then she charged further northwards without realising her mistake. (Quick Rundown: the fruit the island is in possesion of is called the Kabe Kabe no Mi, or the Wall Wall Fruit. It is a paramecia class devil fruit that gives the user the ability to erect walls from any solid surface. These walls aren't inately strong but become as strong as their opposing force effectively cancelling out that force, giving the appearance of being indestructible) Maya quickly rounded a corner and bumped sharply into someone, knocking her down. "Oh, pardon me, missy." the man said with a smile. "It seems that you have also been trapped in this islands curse. Oh but you do seem a bit young to be wandering around on your own, I'm sure you have nakama. It would probably be best to locate them quickly." For some reason this man looked relatively familiar. He stood rather tall and had a brownish shirt, long arms and an oddly sized head with a big smile. "I am a pirate after all, you don't want to tangle with me." the man laughed as he turned away slightly. "Karakuri" Syrus Love; Bounty: 32,000,000 Berries "Violet! We finally found you!" Tiron shouted with a wide smile splitting his face. He ran up to Violet and hugged her as tightly as he could. She hugged him back feebly. "Where were you guys?" asked Violet. "Not all of us can fly. Some of us can't even run that fast" A voice said matter of factly. It was the older boy,Zeke, that spoke. He looked worried as he watched her on the floor. 'What happened to you?' He asked worriedly ' Ah it's nothing just a few cuts and bruises nothing to worry about.' She still sounded pained. 'We're taking you to Tiara . She can fix you up! Yosh!' Tiron grabbed Tiara and ran southwards. 'Wait! You're going the wrong way!' Zeke bellowed after him to no avail. He chased after them. Maya stared at the strange man for a while before speaking. 'Excuse me. mister. My nakama can look after themselves so they won't need my help. Do you know the way off here or whats going on?'. She spoke smugly as she thought of how ordinary the man looked. She clearly thought he was lying. "Oh." the man said with an odd look. "I wasn't refering to your nakama needing your help, I was refering to you needing theirs, a young girl like you certainly is no match for me and will only get badly hurt, please run along now. I must myself find a way out of here, so please, don't bother me again." The man said the last of it with a serious voice. Violet and Tiron continued on their journey southwards, with Zeke in pursuit. Maya clenched her fists tight and assumed a battle stance before speaking.' You do know I can't let you get away with talking to me like that? 'Cause i don't take nonsense from anyone .' She spoke casually with a slight edge to her voice. Then she smiled. 'Since i'm such a nice girl, i'll give you five seconds to say sorry to me and then,you can lead me to the exit. Understand?' "Oh I hope you're not going to fight me. That's be disastrous on your part. But from the look of determination in your eyes I see you are truly serious, I'm truly sorry miss..." the man said bowing. Suddenly Maya felt the tightening pull as thin objects around all of her limbs. "But I did warn you." the man said grimmly. A shimmer from the light flowers above revealed that the binding substance was metal wire. "STRAND SPIRAL!" the man yelled in defiance as the wire he seemed to manipulate from his hands easily lifted Maya off the gorund and hurtled her spinning down the tunnel a good ten feet where she crashed into the wall. As the dust from the slam seemed to settle, the man stepped back with a bit of ease. After a bit of a pause he seemed to gain a puzzled look. "Did you really not know who I am?" he asked to no-one in particular oddly tilting his head to the side. Suddenly Tiron stopped running and stared. Some distance away was a large redheaded man. 'Whats the matter, Tiron? See something?' Violet asked,still hanging over his shoulder. 'Yeah.There's a man with a axe and he doesn't look too happy.' Tiron sighed 'I hope we don't have to fi- ' He was interupted as Zeke blundered into him, sending the three of them flying forwards into the large man. 'Wait for me!' Zeke cried as he slammed into them. The crash of them landing in the vicinity alerted the red-headed man to their location. "Huh? Who the hell're you? Oh, I see, so there were some vermin on this island after all. All the better. I can sharpen my axe while figuring a way out of this infernal maze!" Sir Spencer "Warlord" Magnius, Bounty: 210,000,000 Berries A thin trickle of blood leaked from her mouth. Maya wiped it quickly before standing and resuming her battle stance. She muttered under her breath and clenched her fists. 'Nice shot for a pretend pirate. But now its time for you to SEE MY FISTS OF BEAUTY!' She launched herself at him unleashing a massive wave of punches. For the man a second passed where time stood still then they punches hit, fast and many, but when Maya was done she was shocked to find the mans body reduced to splintered wood and wire which hung for a second in mid-air before falling to the earth with a klatter. a single bit of paper floated into Maya's view. An old wanted poster, some years old. It portrayed the man she had just "dispatched". As she looked it over she heard his voice, it seemed to echo around her. "Impressive to be sure, but I won't be defeated by such feeble techniques, please run along before things get ugly, miss." With that Maya heard the clockwork sounds of some type of thing coming out of the darkness towards her, slowly. As it passed under the light she saw a vaguely insectoid shape with a masked face like that of a human. An arched tail swung up behind it's four sectioned legs, the tail equipped with some form of projectile launcher. Clockwork Mecha #0793: Masked Spider "I had a bad feeling about you and then you took out an axe. Sorry about this, but if you come near my nakama. You will deal with me. I'm sure you have heard of the 'devil beast'." Tiron removed his white badanna revealing a third eye. "I have a 90 million beri bounty, so i'm no amateur at fighting." "Hnn, is that so?" the red-headed man said. Behind him, Zeke was checking his bullet magasines and reinforcing his haki. "Lets avoid a confrontation Tiron. Hey mister. Do you happen to know where the exit is?" 'PSSSSSSST, he doesn't look that smart. He probably doesn't know. lets keep on going!" Violet whispered. Or tried too. Zeke,Tiron and the other pirate all turned to look at her. A large anime drop appeared on her head. "How loud was I?" She whispered. Sucessfully this time. "Not smart eh, you stupid vermin, you have certainly made a grave mistake. NO ONE INSULTS ME AND LIVES! When I'm odone with you there won't be anything left." The man said swingin up his axe and then slamming it straight down. "LAVA REIGN AXE!" He called as a wave of heat and cinders charged down the tunnel toward everyone. "What the hell is that thing?" Maya clenched her fists. "Damn you pretend pirate! You're probably trying to distract me!" Looking around Maya could not see the man anywhere, but she could hear him, as though he were everywhere. "Heheh, I don't think you quite grasp this situation. The chances of you finding me right now are slim, I suppose. In a maze like this I don't think you can defeat me. Spider, one 'lob cannon' if you please." The spider mechanism whirred to life and the tail aimed quickly at Maya's back, then with a metal click an orange sized spiked ball flew through the air toward Maya. She noticed it quickly and dodged without fail. "Hah is that it." she taunted the invisible voice. But it was then she saw her folly, the ball ricochetted off the wall back at her... and detonated. 'Heheheh. See he isn't smart at all.' laughed Violet. Both of the boys grinned. Violet flew upwards as the boys jumped to the sides. 'Right! If he can do that. He's either a demon or a devil fruit user.' Zeke wondered out loud. 'Tiron! Does he look like a demon?!' 'No , not really!' Tiron shouted in reply. 'Right then. Sorry mister but i'm a sniper with haki bullets. You should know when to give up,' He narrowed his eyes 'I'm not as nice as you think.' He pointed both of his machine pistols at Magnius and smiled. "Hnn? What was that you little piece of trash?" Magnius said as he raised an eyebrow. Then there was a blast of heat enough that everyone covered their face for a moment, in the a moment however the thud of an axe could be heard falling to the floor. When everyone looked up they were horrified that Magnius had somehow closed the distance. He now held Zeke by the throat up against the wall with one large hand, squeezing tightly. "Bahahahaha. You shouldn't mess with me you little vermin. You'll end up dead. You said you could use Haki weapons... that makes you kind of a threat. But I'll finish you now and then erase those two from existence." Magnius said with an evil grin as his grip grew tighter around Zeke's throat. Maya screamed as she was thrown back. Her shirt was in tatters and blood from several cuts trickled down her face. "Hey coward! Why don't you fight me fair and square. Stop using your toys!" she got up and wiped her face. "Gotta take out this mecha spider then i can kick that guy's ass . But i can't just run into it." She smiled. She had a plan. Maya ran at full speed towards the mecha and another exploding ball shot towards her. She grabbed it and used its momentum to spin herself and ease the impact to stop it exploding. The spikes pierced her hand but she was still able to move. She threw the ball as hard as she could towards the tail of the spider. It cleared the distance quickly ...... BOOM! The explosion went off shattering the Spider into splintered wood. Lastly, a metal mask, that of the spiders, flew through the air and scraped to a stop at Maya's feet. "Impressive. But that was a low-grade Karakuri. However, in response to your angry taunt I speak. I give you chances to forfeit. In a maze like this My range and skill is at it's maximum. Don't think I can't easily kill you from where I am." Loves voice spoke through the tunnels. "Tell you what? There are four more Karakuri in these tunnels. Only one is truly operated by me, the others are operated by a false me. If you find the real me, I'll be happy to fight you personally. Until then you can either go back the way you came or delve deeper into the darkness to face much harder opponents, your choice." Love's voice said, seriously again. Maya laughed. 'If i can beat one of these toys i can beat all of these toys. This is turning out to be a rather fun day!' She grabbed the mask. It was still warm. She winced in pain before sprinting into the darkness. There was a roar and Tiron leaped. He raked his claws against Magnius' back, making him look around in annoyance. It was then tiron so the horror of how his claws hadn't actually harmed Magnius, they insted seemed to carve out deep gashes which quickly reformed of smoldering cinders. "What is it, can't you see i'm busy? This fool here is the only one that's a threat to me and my Kaibun Kaibun no Mi. I'm a logia user you pathetic vermin, one on par with the ex-warlord Crocodile, you fools have no chance." Magnius laughed as he tightened his grip on Zeke. Zeke took a deep breath and bit the man's hands while using weak busoshoku haki. "OW! You insulant little vermin!" Magnius yelled in pain, the surprise caused him to loosen his grip on Zeke just long enough to set him free. "DAMMIT!" Violet grabbed several stones then flew up into the air, or as high as she could being in an enclosed tunnel. 'Grrr, this is why i hate logias. They act so high and mighty when actually ,their logia powers are their only strength!' Tiron snarled. He howled loudly and began to transform. 'Tiron stop!' Zeke managed to choke as he got his breath back. He crawled back away from Tiron. Magnius was still furious and headed for Zeke. 'Logias ain't got nothing on me.' Violet dropped her rocks on Magnius to delay him. Then folded her wings back to go into a nosedive. 'Sky punch!' She aimed her fist,with seastone knuckles and picked up speed. Magnius saw the attack and actied allmost in the Blink of an eye. His Great Axe which had been dug into the floor whirled to his hand and instantly cleaved the stones to rubble before he lifted his hand and grabbed Violets fist mist strike. "You foolish vermin should fear me more." Magnius said in a dark tone before hurling Violet hard onto the floor. The damage would have left a crater had the floor not been hardened by the powers of the Kabe Kabe no Mi. "Time to make an example of this one!" Magnius roared raising his axe high which burst into a blaze of cinders. He then stepped down hard onto violet preventing her from moving under his heavy boot. "LAVA REIGN AXE!" Magnius roared as he swung down with all his might. 'How dare you!!' A massive beast roared. It was Tiron. He ran towards Magnius and leaped through his legs. Not doin any damage but disconnecting from the rest of his body for a sec. Violet barely managed to roll away from the powerful attack and cinders burned her body. Magnius sighed he flipped his axes so it rested on his shoulder an eyed the three people. "You really think your gonna live through this? Hahahahahaha! Just die like the vermin you are. You have no chance against me." Suddenly there was a wave of heat and once again Magnius was gone, Zeke and Violet turned sharply to see Tiron grabbed by the face and held high into the air. "Hahahaha!" Magnius laughed, Tiron dangling from his grip struggling to get free but his monsterous strenght was almost inescapable. "Now, one of you will die so the others can see what happens when you mess with someone like me." Magnius said limbering his axe. "Should I crush him, split him, or burn him to ashes, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on choose!" 'Oh no you don't' Zeke smiled. 'SILVER WOLF RAPID BLITZKREIG' All 8 of his bullets fired in one go at Magnius' body. Tiron bit into his arm and swallowed as much as could in one go. Inside him his inner demons healed him as quick as they could. Magnius wasn't stupid however, he turned Tiron still in his grip so that tiron was dangling in front of him like a human shield, as a result the bullets al struck Tiron in the back. Tirons bite in Magnius's hand forced him to quickly ingest a ball of ashes revealing the burning embers inside Magnius's body. The wound on magnius quickly reformed, but Tiron yelled out in pain after taking the gunshots. "I'm not as stupid as you think." Magnius said to Zeke in particular, "I figured you'd try to shoot me with your Haki bullets, to bad you hit your friend, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! 1 DOWN!" He said hurling a hurting Tiron at Zeke, as he did he raised his axe and charged. A punch came out of nowhere and connected solidly with his face stopping him in his tracks. Magnius turned around and saw an extremely angry Violet. 'Ashbreath you just crossed the line' Violet flew up into the air and prepared to do another drop punch. Meanwhile Tiron transformed into his human form again and demons started to leave his body through the bullet holes. He was healing fast though, the demons couldn't let him die "So girly, you are alive. Fine then if things are gonn aget serious I'll finally ablige, i'll show you just how strong i really am." Magnius laughed as Zeke and Violet watched in horror. Magnius' body began to undulate and shift hsi body becomeing a wirling mass of ash. The mass took a new semi solid form as though the ash storm were a senitnet being istself. "Roaring EFREETUS!" Magnius hollered as a powerful wave of ash and heat powered throught he corridors blowing everyone quite a ways back. Magnius floated in the air, his new form glowering at his foes and his axe burning red. "You pitiful vermin have lost, no one can challnge 'Warlord' Magnius. NO ONE especially that arrogant bastard Crocodile AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meanwhile the merchant looking man wandered aimlessly amonsts the tunnels. "Geez it's hard to navigate in here. Alastair won't be happy if his cook and navigator gets lost." he said. suddenely he felt the buffeting of a hot gust. "Hmm, what is going on?" he thought as he subconsciously wandered toward the heat. Meanwhile in a different part of the island Maya found herself lost in the maze. Her attempts to find the "pretend" pirate had so far froved fruitless. Zeke backed away clutching violet's hand. 'Tiron can look after himself, he's part demon after all' 'Tiron YOU MUST WIN THIS!!!! WE'LLl GET HELP' Violet cried out. She fled with Zeke. Tiron was getting up, he was standing on unsteady feet and he looked worn out but his mind refused to give up. 'Oi. Oi. Oi. Ash breath. Lets do this properly. No more kidding around.' Tiron spoke with the voice of a demon. A strange red aura was beginning to radiate from his body. His headband had fallen revealing a third eye on his forehead and a devilish smile split his face in half. They stared each other off, the heatt from Magnius' slowly melting the rocks around him whilst demonic energy slowly rotted the rocks around him. Claws sprouted from Tiron's hands. Zeke and violet raced through the corridors attemptint to flee the monster that Magnius was, as they turned a corner however they ran smack into the merchant though instead of knocking each other back they fell THROUGH him. The surprised merchant held his hand out and quikly helped up both Zeke and Violet. "I'm so sorry miss, sir. Are you all right." "We will be if we get away from here." Violet said solemnly remembering that Tiron was in there on his own. "What do you mean?" The merchant said. There is a maniac by the name of Magnius over there, he increadibly powerful. You should run away." Zeke spoke up. "I take it he's the one your running from, and hes the source of this unnatural heat." the merchant said. "Yeah." Violet said quietly. "Well judging by the looks on your faces it seems he's been a royal prick to you guys eh, I don't have time to be wandering around here forever, but I supose I can help." "What how can you fight him, we could barely scratch him!" zeke asked. The merchant turned around and showed zeke the back of his shirt. There was a symbol there, A skull with a solar star design on each side. "My name is 'Fish Merchant' Derek Myser, second in command of the Silvermist Sentinels. I'm not just some random pushover civilian." Derek said as he walked toward the battle confidently, white partcles whipping around his body. Zeke looked back at the man, Derek, He turned to Violet who was now resting on the ground. 'Who was that guy?' Zeke asked. Violet barely acknowleged the question and stayed silent for a minute. 'Honestly! Who cares? WHERE IS DAX IN OUR HOUR OF NEED?!?!??!' Violet screamed to no one in particular. Zeke sniggered 'Sleeping!' and they both burst out laughing. Back in the fight, a large wound was regenerating rapidly on Tiron's back. Tiron no longer had any control over his body, he was in full demon mode. A demonic laugh emerged from him clearly creeping out Magnius. All of a sudden faint white particles appeared drowning both Magnius and Tiron. They both stared at the new person. The man, Derek Myser quickly surveyed the battle. "Ah so a newbie joins the battle, not like there will be much of a change!" Magnius laughed. "Sir Spencer 'Warlord' Magnius" Derek said calmly. "I've heard of you and your Ash Fruit." "Hearing of it and experiencing it are two different things. If you would be so kind, the two of us were in a battle just now. I'll get to killing you in a moment." Magnius nseered as he raised his arm so strik Tiron but it was then he noticed the white particles surrounding his body. "Salt!" Derek called clapping his hands together as the particles solidified and formed a wall on both sides of Magnius. "You think this stupid prison can hold me! Krakatoa!" Magnius roared in conf9dence as he detonated his body. The force amde to through the wall slightly pushing Derek and Tiron back, but not a single ash passed through. "Bone!"Derek called. From the inside many rods of salt shot out from the walls floor and ceiling in cubic fashion piercing Magnius's body. "Hah!" Magnius exclaimed from inside the Wall "I'm a Logia you idiotic vermin." "I know..." Derek said. "TOWER!!!" Derek finished. As Derek said this the cossing where the salt poles had intersected erupted with salt filling the box completely, much to Magnius' surprise and horror. "Now... CONDENSE!" Derek called as the entire salt cube cllapsed in on itself, the force compressing hte salt until all that remained was an increadibly lifelike statue of Magnius. Derek turned to Tiron who was shocked at the instant outcome. "He's not dead, but he won't get free for quite some time. He's trapped in that form. I suppose I should hand him over tot he world Government." Then to everyones amazement a quake echoed through the corridors and a large number of the walls receded. "It seems that each time we defeat an opposing force the wall go away,almost as if the island wants us to fight" Tiron said. Derek turned from serious to his previous carefree attitude. "Don't care, I don't have time to waste I gotta get back to the other soon, so wahtever I forfeit." Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:Fanon Story